the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
Season 3 (dubbed as: House of Anubis: The Reawakening) began on Thursday, January 3, 2013. This season was filmed from July 19, 2012 to January 22, 2013. This season was aired on Nick, but from House of Tombs on, it was aired on TeenNick for the majority of the season. Plot The House of Anubis has returned, and with it, a villain even deadlier than Anubis is on the verge of awakening from his hundred year sleep. Now it's up to Eddie Miller and his friends to reform Sibuna in order to stop the ancient curse from being unleashed. It's teens against the teachers again as they race to defeat an ancient curse and prevent a great evil from reawakening forever.http://www.nick.com/celebrity/news/hoa-season-3-shooting-now.html But when teachers and even friends are not what they seem, who can be trusted?http://www.nick.com/shows/house-of-anubis/about?navid=showNav Cast Main Cast *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington (until House of Trickery / House of Unity) *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as K.T. Rush Supporting Cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Mr. Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby *Charles Daish as Mr. Millington *Geoffrey Burton as KT's Grandfather *Mark Cunningham as Sven *Freddie Boath as Benjamin "Benji" Reed *Kyle Rowe as Sergei *Nikita Ramsey as Piper Williamson *Felicity Gilbert as Ammut Episodes Change in Channels Nickelodeon tweeted: Well, do I ever have news for you!! EVERYONE has wanted HOA back on 4 nights a week, right? Well guess what!!!! You asked for more Anubis and we answered: ALL NEW episodes of House of Anubis are now airing 4 nights a week, starting this Monday Feb 25th @ 8:30ET on TeenNick! How cool is that? And if you don't have TeenNick on your TV? No worries! The episodes will be posted here on nick.com. The site and all the clues, this board, everything is staying right here where you've always found it. Trivia *This season is dubbed as House of Anubis: The Reawakening. *Episodes were first every Thursday for one hour, till it got transfered to Teennick episodes became twenty-three minutes long. *This season's mystery is about Robert Frobisher-Smythe awakening evil. *Nathalia Ramos left this series in order to focus on her studies. *Bobby Lockwood left the series to join the show Wolblood on CBBC, though he was an extra in the series finale. *Roger Barclay left the series. *Frances Encell left the series. *Robert Frobisher-Smythe is portrayed by John Sackville this season a diffrent than in the previous seasons. *This will be Tasie Lawrence's final season to star as Mara Jaffray. *Alexandra Shipp joined the cast as KT Rush. *Louisa Connolly-Burnham joined the cast as Willow Jenks. *Susy Kane joined the cast as Caroline Denby who was impersonating her sister. *Ana Mulvoy-Ten left the series at the tenth episode (House of Trickery/House of Unity) *Trudy Rehmann returned as housemother after Vera Devenish left. *Nina Martin did not return to Anubis House because her gran got sick and The Chosen one and the Osirion cannot be together or bad things will happen. *Poppy Clarke left the school and moved nearer to her dad to get to know him better. *KT Rush was sent to Anubis House by her dying grandfather that told her to stop a great evil. *Amber Millington was pulled out by her father to go to fashion school. *Eddie became Sibuna's leader. *Victor Rodenmaar jr., Patricia Williamson, Mr.Sweet, Fabian Rutter and Alfie Lewis became the five sinners that Robert Frobisher-Smythe captured to help him awaken Ammut. *In the end KT Rush and Eddie Miller save everyone from Ammut, and Robert Frobisher-Smythe turns into his original age and heads off to Egypt with Harriet Denby. *The Egyptian artifact this season was the Staff of Osiris. *This season proved "darker" than the previous seasons. *Since the majority of the season is high and House of Anubis has won Nickolodeon's KCA'S Favourite UK TV Show there is a high possibility of a Season 4. Trailers/Promos Before the Season Began First season 3 promo Second season 3 promo Third season 3 promo Fourth season 3 promo House of Anubis: The Reawkening Alfie, Amber, & Willow promos Eddie and KT promos Extended KT and Eddie Trailer Sibuna promo Extended Sibuna promo Don't Forget the Clues Promo The Mystery Begins Promo First UK promo Second UK Promo Season 3 Promotional Photos Character-large-332x363-eddie.jpg|Eddie Miller Character-thumb-310x175-eddie.jpg AboutPage-image-361x322-KT.jpg|KT Rush Character-thumb-310x175-KT.jpg Amber.jpg|Amber Millington Amber Millington.jpg Character-large-332x363-patricia.jpg|Patricia Williamson PatriciaS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-willow.jpg|Willow Jenks Character-thumb-310x175-willow.jpg Character-large-332x363-jerome.jpg|Jerome Clarke JeromeS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-alfie.jpg|Alfie Lewis AlfieS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-fabian.jpg|Fabain Rutter FabianS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-mara.jpg|Mara Jaffray MaraS3.jpg Character-large-332x363-joy.jpg|Joy Mercer JoyS3.jpeg Tumblr mezqu0WivO1r9b0fxo1 400.jpg|Season 3 cast promotional picture House-of-anubis 510x317.jpg HoA3.png Tumblr meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno1 1280.jpg Not ok.jpg tumblr_meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno4_250.jpg tumblr_meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_meztrywhY81qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezttq6MGA1qjdjkno1_250.jpg tumblr_mezttq6MGA1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_meztuxgbji1qjdjkno1_250.jpg tumblr_meztuxgbji1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_meztzhPjcX1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_meztzz4WOn1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezu0d1RpF1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezu0qHvM01qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_mezu156v9d1qjdjkno1_500.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno1 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno9 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno7 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno8 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno4 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno6 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno3 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno5 250.jpg Tumblr mezxkpgPtI1qjdjkno2 250.jpg Tumblr mf1349PVna1qjdjkno1 500.jpg Tumblr mf12leYvLk1qjdjkno1 500.jpg Tumblr mf120w7FsG1qjdjkno1 500.jpg Tumblr mf14faPZEU1qjdjkno1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mf14903imy1qjdjkno1 500.jpg tumblr_mf5jtlsRQS1qjdjkno1_500.jpg hoa-season-3-1.jpg hoa-season-3-3.jpg hoa-season-3-4.jpg hoa-season-3-5.jpg hoa-season-3-6.jpg hoa-season-3-8.jpg EgyptianStatue.jpg NewRoomSet.jpg NewRoom.jpg AlfieAlex.jpg JoyKlariza.jpg AlfieFabianKT.jpg KTMustache.jpg 318565_489483611090715_1545445740_n.jpg 553091 495507320488344 1481275037 n.jpg tumblr_mhb9xk0cvW1rr0k1so1_500.png kt, eddie and fabian.jpg 8ad5a6a13d4a3513013df974058451b1.jpg img4.jpg 77187_587994664552105_1852335777_n.jpeg tumblr_mm8ch2QNv21rysnj0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mm8ch2QNv21rysnj0o2_1280.jpg References Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis